Dark Night
by trouble.94
Summary: Oh Sehun namja tampan dengan 1001 pesonanya mampu mebuat para gadis masuk oleh pesonanya /summary gagal / for HunHan Indonesia GiveAway.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Night**

Main Cast: Oh sehun

: LuHan

Other Cast: chanyeol,baekhyun,kim taeyeon,etc

Lenght: Chaptered

Main Pair: HunHan

Genre: Angst,Hurt,Mystery

Rated: T-M

WARN! FF INI GENDERSWITCH INGET GS FOR UKE KALAU ANDA TIDAK SUKA BACA FF DENGAN GENRE ANGST DLL SEGERA TINGGALKAN FF INI! JANGAN COPY+PASTE! FF INI DIPERSEMBAHKAN UNTUK GIVEAWAY HUNHAN INDONESIA!

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Flashback ON

5 tahun yang lalu

"Kau tidak akan pernah hidup bahagia Luhan! Dasar pembawa sial! Pergi kau dari sini! Kau hanya benalu yang mematikan!" kata seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Andwae eomma... Mianhae" jawab seorang gadis kecil sambil terisak.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku eomma! Aku bukan eomma mu! Pergi dari sini!" jawab wanita itu sambil melempar baju dan koper gadis kecil itu dan menarik tangan gadis itu keluar.

"Pergi kau dari sini!" kata wanita tua itu sambil menutup pintu.

"Hiks.. hiks.. eomma.."

Gadis itu mengambil bajunya dan memasukkannya kedalam koper.

Flashback OFF

.

.

5 tahun kemudian..

Gadis dari 5 tahun lalu adalah Luhan yeoja berhati dingin dan egois telah berubah menjadi gadis cantik,kaya raya semua lelaki akan terjerat oleh 1000 pesona Luhan siswi tingkat akhir dari Seoul of Performing Arts.

"YA! LUHAN-AH!" ucap seorang yeoja mungil itu adalah Baekhyun saudara tiri Luhan.

"YA aku sudah menunggumu baek! Jadi berhentilah berteriak!" jawab Luhan.

"Sudahlah mari kita masuk ke kelas sebentar lagi bel bunyi. aku malas berdebat dengan mu." jawab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Luhan memasukki kelas mereka. Tak lama kemudian bel berbunyi sontak semua murid duduk ketempatnya masing masing. Kim Songsaenim memasukki kelas diikuti namja tampan berkulit putih pucat dengan tinggi 180 cm semua murid terjerat oleh pesonanya.

"Murid murid ini adalah murid baru kalian. Ya silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu" kata Kim Saem

"Annyeonghaseyo nama saya Oh Sehun imnida saya pindahan

dari London School harap bantuannya." kata Sehun.

"Nah sekarang kau duduk disana bersama Luhan.

Luhan angkat tanganmu" kata Kim Saem.

Luhan pun mengangkat tangannya dan Sehun berjalan kearahnya

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Luhan"

.

.

ToBeContinue

Review Jusseyo


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Night

Main Cast: Oh sehun

: LuHan

Other Cast: chanyeol,baekhyun,kim taeyeon,etc

Lenght: Chaptered

Main Pair: HunHan

Genre: Angst,Hurt,Mystery

Rated: T-M

WARN! FF INI GENDERSWITCH INGET GS FOR UKE KALAU ANDA TIDAK SUKA BACA FF DENGAN GENRE ANGST DLL SEGERA TINGGALKAN FF INI! JANGAN COPY+PASTE! FF INI DIPERSEMBAHKAN UNTUK GIVEAWAY HUNHAN INDONESIA!

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Previous

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Luhan."

DARK NIGHT

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

Luhan melihat Sehun dengan tatapan tajam menusuk. Sehun duduk di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan lurus kedepan.

"Kau tidak ingin sekelas mengenal siapa dirimu kan Xiao Lu. Bagaimana kalau nanti istirahat kita bolos ke atap sekolah?" kata Sehun.

"Baiklah." jawab Luhan santai

.

.

.

^skip time^

KRING.. KRING..

"Ya sampai sini pelajaran kita. Dan tugas untuk kalian buat makalah tentang kriminal dan kelompoknya adalah teman sebangku kalian. A Pagi." kata Kim Saem

Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan menuju atap sekolah. Semua murid memandang kagum Sehun dan Luhan namun ada seseorang yang memandang mereka tidak suka.

#Atap Sekolah#

"LEPASKAN!" kata Luhan sambil menghepaskan tangan Sehun. Sehun menghadap ke Luhan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Luhan kau tau apa penyebab kau diusir dari rumah?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang akan dilanjutkan Sehun.

"Eommamu.." kata Sehun

"Dia bukan eomma ku!" jawab Luhan.

"Hanya tau kalau kau membunuh ayah mu! Namun ternyata aku yang membunuh ayah mu" kata Sehun.

"MWO? Apa kata mu? Kau membunuh ayahku? Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" kata Luhan.

"Kau bertanya aku ingin apa? Aku hanya ingin balas dendam! Dan aku ingin engkau menjadi milikku seutuhnya!" jawab Sehun. Luhan terdiam.

"Hahaha.. Apa? Kau ingin aku menjadi milikmu? Tidakkah aku salah mendengar? Bukannya kau yang mencampakkan aku?" jawab Luhan. Sehun terdiam namun tak lama Sehun tersenyum dan menarik tangan Luhan langsung menciumnya. Luhan langsung melepaskan ciuman Sehun dan Luhan menamparnya.

PLAK

"Kau!" Luhan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Sehun diatap sekolah.

"Luhan. Kau tidak pernah berubah dari dulu ternyata." kata Sehun. Luhan langsung berhenti berjalan.

"Lalu? Apa urusannya denganmu?" kata Luhan.

"Jadi kau lupa dengan janji kita? Kau tidak ingin bertanya kenapa aku membunuh ayahmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Janji? Kenapa kau membunuh ayahku? Haha kau itu konyol ya! Sejak kapan kita punya janji dan aku tidak ingin mengetahui kenapa ayahku dibunuh olehmu!" jawab Luhan.

"Ayahmu kubunuh karena dia telah mengusirku darimu.. Membuat ayahku sengsara!" kata Sehun.

.

.

#FLASHBACK ON

"Oh Seung Hyun kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Membocorkan rahasia perusahaan ini? Kenapa?!" tanya seorang pria paruh baya Xi Yun Ho.

"Mian Yunho-ya. Aku tidak sengaja membocorkannya. Aku tidak mengetahui kalau rahasia itu bocor. Mian mianhae.." jawab Seunghyun.

"Segampang itu kau bilang mian?! Kau pikir ini tidak akan berdampak dengan perusahaan kita?!" bentak ayah Luhan.

"Yunho-ya jebal mianhae. Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan aku tidak dipecat Yunho-ya." kata ayah Sehun.

"Kau akan melakukan apapun? Sekarang kau kembali ke ruanganmu lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!" kata ayah Luhan.

"Gomawo Yunho-ya gomawo" jawab ayah Sehun dan berjalan keluar. Tak lama kemudian Yunho menelepon anak buahnya.

"Bunuh dia!" kata Yunho lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Namun ada anak kecil yang mendengarnya.

"Appa.."

ToBeContinue

.

.

.

Review Please


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"Dark Night/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Main Cast: HunHjawab Yunho dengan tenang.

"Luhan,kau harus tumbuh besar dengan baik nak. Menjadi remaja yang cantik dan baik hati jangan mengikuti ayah yang selalu melakukan tindakkan kotor." bisik Yunho.

.

.

BRAKK!

.

.

Suara tabrakkan antara mobil dengan mobil lain ini kecelakaan beruntun. Sehun melakukan ini dengan baik. Semua ini adalah pekerjaan Sehun. Namun disalah satu mobil itu ada mobil ayahnya. Oh Seung Hyun. Yunho melindungi Luhan agar dia tidak terkena benturan. Dalam kecelakaan tersebut Yunho,Seunghyun dan korban yang lain meninggal namun hanya ada satu yang selamat dia Luhan.

.

.

Disisi lain Sehun meneteskan airmatanya.

"Mianhae Lu. Mianhae appa."

.

.

.

《FLASHBACK END》

.

Luhan kaget dan matanya berkaca kaca.

"Ja-jadi ayahku menyuruh orang membunuh ayah mu? Tapi kau yang membunuh ayahku?" kata Luhan terbata.

"Ya. Mian Luhan-ah aku terpaksa melakukannya. Mian." jawab Sehun.

Luhan tidak bisa berkata kata lagi dia terisak,kakinya melemas dan jatuh terduduk.

"Ka-kau jahat Sehun-ah! Kau jahat!" teriak Luhan.

Sehun berjalan menuju Luhan dan memeluknya.

"Mian Luhan-ah. Kau boleh membenciku,tapi jangan pernah lupakan kalau aku mencintaimu." kata Sehun.

"Cinta? Kau barusan bilang kau mencintaiku? Kau gila? Aku hanya anak dari seorang pembunuh ayahmu!" ucap Luhan.

Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauh dan Luhan berjalan menuju tangga dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian diatap.

.

.

¶SKIP TIME¶

.

.

Hari hari berlalu Luhan menghindari Sehun.

"Lu kau ingatkan setelah bel pulang sekolah eomma dan appan /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Other cast: Chanyeol,Baekhyun,etc/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lenght: Chaptered/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Genre: Angst,Hurt,Mystery./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Rated:T-M/p  
p style="text-align: center;"WARN! FF INI GS INGAT GS FOR UKE KALAU ANDA TIDAK SUKA BACA/p  
p style="text-align: center;"FF INI, SEGERA TINGGALKAN FF INI. DON'T PLAGIAT. FF INI/p  
p style="text-align: center;"DIPERSEMBAHKAN NTUK GA HUNHAN INDONESIA./p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: center;"HAPPY READING./p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Previous/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em"Appa.."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em./em/p

Dark Night

Main Cast: Oh sehun

: LuHan

Other Cast: chanyeol,baekhyun,kim taeyeon,etc

Lenght: Chaptered

Main Pair: HunHan

Genre: Angst,Hurt,Mystery

Rated: T-M

WARN! FF INI GENDERSWITCH INGET GS FOR UKE KALAU ANDA TIDAK SUKA BACA FF DENGAN GENRE ANGST DLL SEGERA TINGGALKAN FF INI! JANGAN COPY+PASTE! FF INI DIPERSEMBAHKAN UNTUK GIVEAWAY HUNHAN INDONESIA!

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Previous

"Appa"

.

.

DARK NIGHT CHAP 3

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan menuju Luhan.

"Luhan-ah ayo kita bermain ketaman!" ajak Sehun

"Ayo sehun-ah!" jawab Luhan dengan ceria dan sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Sehun melihat Luhan bermain balon sabun di antara bunga bunga mawar Sehun tak habis pikir kenapa ayah Luhan bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Sehun ingin balas dendam namun Sehun tidak ingin menyakiti perempuan yang dia sayangi ah tidak perempuan yang dia cintai. Namun Sehun mau tidak mau menyakiti perempuan yang dia cintai itu.

"Mianhae Luhan-ah" gumam Sehun.

"SEHUN-AH AYO BERMAIN!" teriak Luhan.

"Nde. Tunggu aku Luhan-ah" balas Sehun.

"Setelah aku membalas ayahmu aku akan mencari kau Luhan." batin Sehun.

.

.

《SKIP TIME》

.

.

Malam harinya Sehun membuka kap mobil ayah Luhan dan mencari kabel rem. Sehun ingin membuat Luhan,tidak maksudnya Ayah Luhan mengetahui bahwa yang membuat remnya blong adalah dirinya. Setelah mendapatkan kabel yang dia cari Sehun langsung memutuskan kabelnya dan membereskannya dengan cepat dan teliti.

"Luhan-ah aku pulang duluan ne!" kata Sehun.

"Kau pulang bersama siapa Sehun-ah? Tidak ingin pulang bersama?" tanya Luhan.

"Mian Luhan-ah tidak aku di jemput paman Kim" jawab Sehun.

-"Mian mianhae Luhan" batin Sehun-

"Ah begitu baiklah. Hati hati ya pangeran tampan." kata Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Bye Luhan annyeong" kata Sehun tersenyum miris.

.

.

《Skip》

.

.

Yunho menjalankan aksinya membunuh ayah Sehun -Oh Seung Hyun- dengan cara agar terlihat seperti bunuh diri.

"Luhan sayang ayo kita pulang." ajak Yunho.

"Ne appa." jawab Luhan dengan mata ngantuknya.

Yunho mengandeng tangan putri cantiknya -Luhan- memasuki lift dan memencet tombol menuju basement. Setelah sampai di basement Yunho langsung menuju mobilnya. Paman Jang yang melihat Yunho langsung membuka pintu mobil Luhan dan Yunho masuk kedalam mobil. Mereka langsung meninggalkan tempat parkir namun,mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesorang yang melihat mereka. Orang itu adalah Sehun.

"Tuan muda,mari kita pulang. Ayahmu sudah pulang duluan karena ada urusan mendadak." kata Paman Kim.

"Baiklah." jawab Sehun dan berjalan menuju arah mobilnya diikuti dengan paman Kim.

.

.

《Skip》

.

.

Diperjalanan pulang,Luhan tertidur di pelukkan ayahnya. Namun tiba tiba ada truk yang melawan arah dengan kecepatan tinggi Paman Jang ingin mengerem namun remnya blong.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau panik?" tanya Yunho.

"Ada truk yang melawan arah tuan namun remnya tidak berfungsi. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Paman Jang.

"Tenang lah dan hadapi truk itu. Jika ini takdir,putriku setidaknya harus selamat." jawab Yunho dengan tenang.

"Luhan,kau harus tumbuh besar dengan baik nak. Menjadi remaja yang cantik dan baik hati jangan mengikuti ayah yang selalu melakukan tindakkan kotor." bisik Yunho.

.

.

BRAKK!

.

.

Suara tabrakkan antara mobil dengan mobil lain ini kecelakaan beruntun. Sehun melakukan ini dengan baik. Semua ini adalah pekerjaan Sehun. Namun disalah satu mobil itu ada mobil ayahnya. Oh Seung Hyun. Yunho melindungi Luhan agar dia tidak terkena benturan. Dalam kecelakaan tersebut Yunho,Seunghyun dan korban yang lain meninggal namun hanya ada satu yang selamat dia Luhan.

.

.

Disisi lain Sehun meneteskan airmatanya.

"Mianhae Lu. Mianhae appa."

.

.

.

《FLASHBACK END》

.

Luhan kaget dan matanya berkaca kaca.

"Ja-jadi ayahku menyuruh orang membunuh ayah mu? Tapi kau yang membunuh ayahku?" kata Luhan terbata.

"Ya. Mian Luhan-ah aku terpaksa melakukannya. Mian." jawab Sehun.

Luhan tidak bisa berkata kata lagi dia terisak,kakinya melemas dan jatuh terduduk.

"Ka-kau jahat Sehun-ah! Kau jahat!" teriak Luhan.

Sehun berjalan menuju Luhan dan memeluknya.

"Mian Luhan-ah. Kau boleh membenciku,tapi jangan pernah lupakan kalau aku mencintaimu." kata Sehun.

"Cinta? Kau barusan bilang kau mencintaiku? Kau gila? Aku hanya anak dari seorang pembunuh ayahmu!" ucap Luhan.

Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauh dan Luhan berjalan menuju tangga dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian diatap.

.

.

¶SKIP TIME¶

.

.

Hari hari berlalu Luhan menghindari Sehun.

"Lu kau ingatkan appamemintamu langsung pulang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya aku tentu ingat baek." jawab Luhan.

"Baiklah. Awas kau kalau tidak langsung pulang." ancam Baekhyun.

"Kkk. Baiklah saengku sayang." jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Sehun menatap Luhan dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum misterius.

.

.

-tebece-


	4. Chapter 4

erjodhanmu." ucap Tuan Byun.

"A-apa? P-perjodohan? Tapi dengan siapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Dengan salah satu kolega perusahaan appa dan appa tidak menerima penolakkan." ucap Tuan Byun.

"M-mwo? Baiklah."

.

.

.

Skip time.

.

.

Luhan sudah siap untuk acara malam ini. Dia melihat kekaca dengan pandangan sendu.

"Luhan apakah kau sudah siap nak?" tanya Nyonya Byun.

"Sudah eomma." jawab Luhan.

"Baiklah appa sudah menunggu mu dibawah. Sebaiknya kita cepat berangkat." kata Nyonya Byun.

.

.

.

Diperjalanan,Luhan berpikir kira kira siapakah orang yang akan dijodohkan untuknya. Setelah sampai di sebuah mansion. Luhan merasa tidak asing dengan ini. Luhan mengingatnya ini adalah mansion keluarga Oh.

"Luhan kita sudah sampai nak. Ayo nak." kata Tuan Byun.

Luhan mengganguk dan langsung turun dari mobil dan melihat sekitar.

"Masih sama seperti dulu." pikirnya.

.

.

.

Skip

.

.

Setelah keluarga Byun masuk,sang tuan rumah pun menyapanya dengan baik.

"Aigo Luhan-ah kau sudah sebesar ini. Aigo Kim LuHan kau cantik sekali." puji Nyonya Oh.

"Ki-kim Luhan?"

"Nde. Kau Kim LuHan putri dari Kim YunHo dan Kim Jaejoong. Apa kau lupa?" tanya Nyonya Oh-Oh Hee Chul-.

"Gwaenchana Luhan eomma dan appa sudah mengetauhi semuanya. Semuanya." ucap Tuan dan Nyonya Byun.

Air mata Luhan menetes. Dia merasa sedih karna sudah membohongi keluarga ini bertahun tahun lamanya.

.

.

.

TeBeCe

"


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Night 5

Main Cast: Oh sehun

: LuHan

Other Cast: chanyeol,baekhyun,kim taeyeon,etc

Lenght: Chaptered

Main Pair: HunHan

Genre: Angst,Hurt,Mystery

Rated: T-M

WARN! FF INI GENDERSWITCH INGET GS FOR UKE KALAU ANDA TIDAK SUKA BACA FF DENGAN GENRE ANGST DLL SEGERA TINGGALKAN FF INI! JANGAN COPY+PASTE! FF INI DIPERSEMBAHKAN UNTUK GIVEAWAY HUNHAN INDONESIA!

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Previous

Air mata Luhan menetes. Dia merasa sedih karna sudah membohongi keluarga ini bertahun tahun lamanya.

.

.

"Mian eomma mian appa." Ucap Luhan dengan menangis.

"Gwaenchana Luhan-ah. Kami beruntung kau datang ada ditengah tengah kami,Baekhyun juga senang karena memiliki kakak yang baik hati seperti mu. Kami sangat sangat berterima kasih kepada mu nak."ucap Tuan Byun dengan tulus.

"Kami tetap menganggapmu seperti anak kandung kami Luhan." ucap Nyonya Byun.

Luhan memeluk Tuan dan Nyonya Byun dengan senyuman dan airmata terima kasih untuk dua orang yang ia cintai.

"Gomawo. Gomawo appa eomma" ucap Luhan.

.

.

skip.

.

.

Mereka memulai acara perjodohannya.

"Tapi siapa yang akan kalian jodohkan dengan ku?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Tentu dengan anakku yang paling tampan Luhan-ah" ucap Nyonya Oh dengan bahagia.

"Si-siapa? Apakah ia orang yang kukenal?" tanya Luhan dengan ragu ragu.

"Tentu Luhan yang manis kau pasti mengenalnya." ucap Nyonya Byun.

"Tapi kemana anaknya? Mengapa ia belum siap?" tanya Tuan Byun.

"Iya padahal dia selalu meminta suamiku agar tidak telat meeting." ucap Nyonya Byun.

"Mianhae semuanya maaf jika saya terlambat." ucap seorang namja yang baru turun dari tangga.

.

DEG

.

Jantung Luhan berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Luhan teringat suara ini. Mereka semua -kecuali Luhan- melihat kearah namja tersebut. Dia adalah Oh Sehun namja dengan jas berwarna merah darah,kemeja putih dengan satu kancing dibuka dan rambut tersisir rapi ke atas.

"Ommona kau luar biasa tampan Hun-ah" ucap Nyonya Oh.

"Ya Tuhan aku tidak menyangka calon menantu ku seperti ini." ucap Nyonya Byun dengan ceria.

"Luhan kau tidak ingin melihat Sehun?" tanya Tuan Byun.

Luhan melirik Sehun dengan ekor matanya. Dia berpendapat sama kalau seorang Oh Sehun itu sangat tampan tapi ia tidak bisa menikah dengan laki laki itu. Luhan tahu bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai Oh Sehun. Namun ia tidak bisa karena penyebab kematian ayahnya adalah Sehun dan sebaliknya ayah Sehun dibunuh oleh ayahnya.

"Saya Byun Luhan tidak bisa melakukan acara perjodohan ini. Mianhae appa,eomma,ajhumma. Saya permisi." ucap Luhan dengan tegas dan langsung meninggalkan Mansion Oh.

Semua orang dalam ruangan tersebut tersentak bahwa Luhan belum bisa menerima Sehun.

"Yak Oh Sehun apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kejar Luhan!" bentak Nyonya Oh.

"A-ah nde eomma." ucap Sehun langsung mengejar Luhan.

.

.

Skip

.

.

"Yak Luhan-ah berhenti!" teriak Sehun. Namun Luhan malah mempercepat langkahnya Sehun berlari mengejar Luhan hingga dapat menangkap Luhan.

"Lepaskan Oh Sehun!"

"Tidak."

"Dengar aku membenci mu! Tapi aku lebih membenci diriku sendiri!" bentak Luhan.

"Aku mengerti Luhan-ah. Mianhae aku memberi tahu mu tentang itu. Mianhae. Tapi aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin kehilanga mu lagi Luhan-ah. Mau kah kau memaafkan ku?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan sedang berpikir.

"Baiklah aku memaafkanmu." ucap Luhan

"Would you marry me miss Byun?" ucap Sehun.

"Yes i do Mr Oh." ucap Luhan dengan tegas.

"Kita akan menikah 2minggu lagi Mrs Oh." ucap Sehun dengan serius.

"Ja-jangan becanda Oh! Ini tidak lucu!" ucap Luhan dengan gugup.

"Aku tidak becanda. Intinya kita menikah 2 minggu lagi!" ucap Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tebece


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Night 6

Main Cast: Oh sehun

: LuHan

Other Cast: chanyeol,baekhyun,kim taeyeon,etc

Lenght: Chaptered

Main Pair: HunHan

Genre: Angst,Hurt,Mystery

Rated: T-M

WARN! FF INI GENDERSWITCH INGET GS FOR UKE KALAU ANDA TIDAK SUKA BACA FF DENGAN GENRE ANGST DLL SEGERA TINGGALKAN FF INI! JANGAN COPY+PASTE! FF INI DIPERSEMBAHKAN UNTUK GIVEAWAY HUNHAN INDONESIA!

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian acara pernikahan akan dimulai 10 menit lagi dan tentu saja ini karena Luhan terlambat bangun. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan benar benar menikah tepat dimana 2minggu di saat sehun ucapkan.

"Lu kau sudah siap?" ucap Tuan Byun.

"Ne appa."

"Baiklah ayo kita jalan." ucap Tuan Byun.

Mereka pun langsung berjalan menuju gereja yang akan melaksanakan pernikahan mereka. .

.

.

Skip

.

.

Acara sudah di mulai sehun sudah berjalan menuju altar tempat mereka melaksanakan janji suci.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan masuk bersama sang appa -Tuan Byun-.

"Aku titip Luhan kepadamu." Ucap tuan Byun.

"Nde abeoji." mantap Sehun.

.

"Baiklah saya akan memulai janji suci ini" ucap sang pastur.

"Oh Sehun bersediakah engkau menjaga Byun Luhan sebagai istri sehidup semati?"

"Ya saya bersedia."

"Byun Luhan bersediakah engkau menjaga Oh Sehun sebagai suami sehidup semati?"

"Ya saya bersedia."

"Masing masing pengantin silahkan menukar cincin dan berciuman."

Mereka pun berhadapan saling bertukar cincin dan berciuman.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

"Nado hun-ah."

.

.

.

Skip.

.

.

.

Mereka pun langsung mengadakan resepsi pernikahan. Luhan pun sudah mulai kelelahan. Mereka pun langsung menuju kamar hotel.

Saat sudah tiba di kamar Sehun langsung mencium Luhan dengan nafsu. Lama berciuman Sehun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Lu bolehkah?"

"Tentu."

Sehun mencium Luhan dengan lembut.

"Enggh." Desah Luhan.

Sehun pun menurunkan ciumannya ke tengkuk Luhan.

"Ahh sehun ahhh"

Sehun menurunkan resleting gaun luhan dan langsung meremas kencang payudaranya,memilin nipplenya.

"Ahh hisap hun ah ahhh "

Sehun langsung menghisapnya dengan kencang.

"Stop!"

"Wae?!"

"Kau masih berpakaian lengkap Oh Sehun! Ini tidak adil!"

"Kalau begitu akan ku lepaskan."

Sehun mulai melepaskan satu persatu bajunya hingga tersisa celana dalam dan sehun pun membukanya. Terlihatlah junior seorang Oh Sehun yang sudah tegak.

"Bagaimana luhan sudah melihat punyaku?" bisik sehun dengan suara yang seksi. Sehun langsung meraba vagina Luhan.

"Ahh ohh faster sehun ahh.." mohon Luhan

Sehun pun langsung memasukan junior tegaknya ke lubang Luhan.

"Lu tahanlah."

"Argh sa-sakit." Ucap Luhan airmata luhan pun menetes.

"Apa perlu ku hentikan?"

"Tidak usah mulai lah bergerak."

Sehun pun langsung bergerak dengan perlahan lama lama semakin cepat.

"Hun disanahh fast erhh "

"Ergh"

Sehun mempercepat gerakkan pinggulnya

"Hun aku inginh keluar"

"Bersama lu"

.

.

.

.

4tahun kemudian

"Appa eomma haowen dapat nilai 100 cekolah." ucap seorang anak bernama Haowen.

"Aigo jagoan appa hebat sekali." ucap sehun dan mengendong haowen.

"Appa haowen ingin makan esklim ne?"

"Baiklah haowennie appa akan membawamu makan eskrim."

.

inilah keluarga Oh kecil yang bahagia mulai dari Sehun dan Luhan bersahabat. Hubungan mereka renggang hingga sekarang. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

TAMAT.

.

.

HELLO HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL! INI FF NC PERTAMA MAAF BILA ADA KEKURANGAN.

? ﾟﾎﾉ?.

XOXO


End file.
